Don't Think I Notice
by FangFire
Summary: I'll wait for you forever... and I will wait for the day when you finally notice... ? (will be VR)


Disclaimer: Must I? I guess… alright I don't own Static Shock (omg who would expect me to write one of these xD) You people know the drill

Authors Note: Some of you may know be as the KP girl… and I haven't written anything in over 2-3 years. No it wasn't a writers block, it was laziness. So here goes a little something from up my sleeve. This is slash people, get over it.

"Hey Ritchie you'll never guess what just happened!" Virgil sang as he walked through the door of the old gas station. His blonde friend was hunkered in front of his work desk creating another random gadget of his to enhance the performance of the Static/Gear team.

"Let's see…" he drawled, his attention half on Virgil, half on his work, "your sister is finally moving in with Adam and you're giving me her room." Ritchie was kidding of course; within a month the two boys would be scratching each other in the face to see what kind of effect it would have. Virgil ran his long fingers through his hair his grin seemingly plastered on his face.

"As much as I would LOVE to have your company for the rest of my life, this is even better!" Daisy and Frida just came up to me asking if we wanted to double date tonight. I know you have something for Frida so I decided to take the liberty and say yes." Ritchie's hand went still but he didn't look up.

"That's… awesome. Just great… sure. Sounds like fun." His answer was hesitant but clear. Virgil raised an eyebrow but missed the slight despair in his partner's voice. He walked over and patted Ritchie's shoulder.

"Ah no need to be nervous! I'm sure she likes you too if she's going as well." The super genius shook his head slightly.

"yea of course. Sorry for pushing you out but can I be alone for a while? I want to finish this stupid thing." Virgil nodded, confusing shinning in his eyes. Ritchie never cared before… As he turned towards the door, he was stopped by his friend's soft voice.

"What?"

"I asked do you really like her? Daisy I mean." Virgil smiled softly and then turned his back on Ritchie.

"I don't know… but I think something is there." Ritchie looked up for the first time since the other boy entered the small gas station and Virgil's eyes widened at the look on his face but the blonde boy's expression was so fleeting, he wondered if it was ever there. Ritchie looked back down at this work.

"Cool…" Virgil knew nothing more was to be said so he walked out and quietly shut the door.

Ritchie's mind was racing. Go out with Frida? Is he nuts? The young genius started to snip away furiously at the wires on the small gadget pointlessly while fuming about the situation. How dumb can he really be? How BLIND can he be? Sure, as Static he can see through even the greatest of plots but in reality he's just… GAH! He grumbled audibly when he realized his project was now sliced into pieces and couldn't be used, let alone fixed. He pushed the mass of metal and wires to the side and fell forward, slamming his head against the metal desk. "This sucks!" he yelled. Damn hormones, he growled inwardly, they should be shot. Looking at the clock, Ritchie cursed silently realizing he was supposed to meet the girls with Virgil 10 minutes ago. "Maybe Hot Streak will come and save me from my pain." He looked around for a few moments. "Or maybe I can just bite my lip, grin and attempt to enjoy the night.

"Yo Ritchie! Where have you… dude, you look like you ran into a lake." Virgil commented on his still dripping hair and soaking wet shirt. Daisy giggled at this comment and Virgil's grin once again came to his lips. Frida smiled at the boy but Ritchie didn't notice; he was too busy studying the way Daisy and his partner acted together. Virgil noticed the blonde boy staring at them but shook it off. "Are we ready?" Daisy immediately latched herself onto his arm and the two started to walk into the movie before Ritchie or Frida could comment. Ritchie swallowed, offered his arm to the high-strung girl and followed the first couple in similar fashion, watching as the two in front continuously chatted about everything and how Daisy couldn't stop laughing.

"Ahem…" Ritchie snapped out of his daze and looked over at his date. "What are you thinking about?" She mused. Ritchie's cheeks flushed slightly when he realized he was caught while staring.

"N…nothing…" He cleared his throat. "They make a cute couple don't they?" Frida raised an eyebrow and examined the two.

"No, they don't" He looked at her to see her frowning. "They just aren't right for each other." Ritchie had to agree but kept that opinion to himself.

"What kind of person do you see V with?" he asked curiously. Frida shrugged and pushed her brown hair from her face.

"Someone more like, I dunno, you? If you were female of course." She giggled at his blush. "Don't worry, I', not hinting that you're gay or anything!" Ritchie nodded and turned his head away and waited for her to stop her fit of giggles. She placed a hang on his arm and breathed deeply to calm herself. The blonde boy just shook his head and sighed. Tonight is gonna be a long, long night.


End file.
